Frey
by Sese Daniels
Summary: Frey Montenegro just wants to be a hero, and in an unexpected turn of events her wish comes true. She's magically transported through space and time to the kingdom of Selphia, receiving amnesia in the process. Who knew meeting a secretly rude dragon and a town of loving people would be the start of it all. Rune factory 4 Fanfiction. [Frey, Dylas] Rated T for violence and language.


**Hey guys! Welcome back, or welcome to my first Rune Factory 4 Fanfiction! I don't have much to say right now, that's in the ending authors note. There's a better description for this book right below this bolded text here, read if you wish!**

**Frey** - "All I ever wanted was to be a hero." 24-year-old Frey Montenegro took this phrase to heart, hoping that one day her dream would come true. After her brother Lest went off to become the CEO of some major corporation, that left Frey at home to take care of her alcoholic father. All she ever wanted was to do something with her life, to be a hero. Well, she soon got her wish. She got her wish one day when she got into a car accident, and wound up in a world called, "Selphia." ...but that's not all. That was the day her life changed, the day she met a feisty dragon. The day she took the bull by the horns and did something with her life. It only took a little amnesia to get her started. Frey, Ventuswill, Vishnal [Vishnal, Frey] Rated T for violence and language. **Rune Factory 4 Fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><em>Together, we'll set our feelings out upon the wind.<em>

_And carve a path forward into the future!_

_Every day is the same story - I simply exist without a purpose, wasting my life away._

_But today, the time has come to say goodbye._

_To that boring old me!_

_If you and I can truly uncover that precious intangible we seek._

_Then our hopes, our dreams, and our loved ones will have already begun sparkling like diamonds._

_Let's go an adventure together, riding the wind, and carving our path forward into the future!_

_Under the blue sky that stretches as far as the eye can see, bathed in the dazzling brightness of the sun._

_Let's take the deepest breath_ _our lungs will allow, and run forth with all the strength we can muster._

_We two were born to be together, bound by the strongest bonds there can be._

_Past, present, and future will all merge into one single story._

_Let's go on an adventure together, hands outstretched, as travelers on the wind!_

_If you grow weary, I will comfort you in these arms. As tightly as can be, I will give you the strength to get up._

_And with our powers combined we'll continue to write our destiny._

_Then our hopes, our dreams, and our loved ones will have already begun sparkling like diamonds._

_Let's go an adventure together, riding the wind, and carving our path forward into the future!_

_Past, present, and future will all merge into one single story._

_Let's go on an adventure together, hands_ _outstretched, as travelers on the wind!_

"FREY!"

I threw my notebook up into the air and fell out of my office chair, startled by my father's booming voice. I growled quietly to myself and tried to get up, except I banged my head on my desk instead.

**BAM!**

"OWW!" I shrieked, clutching my head and trying not to scream any louder, in fear of my father hearing me.

"FREY! GET YOUR...urp...GET YOUR D-DAMN LOUSY ASS DOWNNNNNN HERE!"

I mentally scolded myself, muttering curses. Dammit...he's home, and it sounds like he's drunk. Again.

I scrambled back into my chair, scooping up my ink pen and notebook, throwing them into my burgundy satchel. I closed the golden floral clasp on the bag and threw it over my shoulder, adjusting the shoulder strap. I quickly made a break for the window, unlocking it and shoving it open. I carefully climbed out onto the ledge, being careful to maintain my balance and not fall from the second floor of my house. I climbed onto the branch of the tree that grew by my window, situating myself onto the tree. I shut the window behind me and started climbing down. I jumped down the rest of the way and made a run for it, running as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran up a hill I knew all to well, gazing at the sun setting behind a large oak tree. I stopped in front of the grand oak tree, looking up at it.

Lest...

I used to play here with my brother when we were little, when he used to consider me as an equal. My mother, Luna, used to take Lest and I here to play when we were little, but of course I knew what was really going on. She would take us here to try and get us out of the house when Dad would get drunk, to avoid his violent lashing out.

But of course, Mom left years ago. The beating and abuse became too much for her, so...she left.

I remember that day, 18 years ago, just like it was yesterday.

Mom took Lest and I to the park again, just like she always did when Dad drank himself into oblivion. I remember she seemed really sad that day, and was oddly affectionate towards us. She cried and hugged us, and told us she had to grab something out of the car. She got in and drove away, and she never came back.

And that was the last time I saw my beloved mother, Luna.

I honestly don't blame her, I just wish that she took me with her.

I was only six then, and I'm twenty-four now. That was eighteen years ago, far far back in the past. Things were never the same after that day.

Lest and I went back home and were "raised" by our "father." And I'm putting quotes around those two things because he never actually raised us, and he never acted like a father.

Lest turned out just fine, he was three years older than me. Dad never bothered him, he was never trouble, and he was proud of him. You see, Lest was smart. He was your classic smart and popular kid in school who played sports, and had something going for him. He was an aspiring dreamer, he had so many dreams in life. He's currently the head CEO at some sort of huge corporation downtown, in the big city. I don't really know much, Lest hasn't talked to me in years. Dad is proud of Lest for his success, but of course, they're not really close at all. Neither of us are close with our father.

Me? I'm just the opposite. I was your average student who barely passed school, and I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. I never went to college, unlike Lest, because I didn't get a scholarship. My father spends all of his money on booze, so he doesn't have the money to send me the college. Plus, he doesn't even care enough to try. My father has never cared for me, and the feeling is mutual. My brother got all the smarts, and I got all the talent

I can cook, paint, bake, draw, and...I can sing. I love to sing and write songs, playing my guitar. That's what I was doing earlier, before my father got home, I was writing a song.

I sat down in front of the oak tree and pulled out my pen and journal, flipping the page open to the song I was writing earlier. I stared at the spot where you were supposed to create a title, and my mind began thinking of possibilities

I stared off into the blue sky, looking off into the distance. The words flowed through my mind as I pieced them together, letting my creativity shine.

I wrote the words, "Our Destiny," at the top of the page.

"FREY!"

I cringed and slammed my notebook shut, stuffing it into my bag. I looked up to see my father leaning up against the car parked in front of the park.

I sighed and got up from the grass, throwing my satchel over my shoulder. I trudged over to my father, wishing he hasn't found me. Then again, it did take him a full twenty minutes.

"G-Get in the car..." He grumbled, his speech was slurred.

I took the keys out of his hands and quickly ducked to avoid his fist. "You're drunk, at least let me drive."

He stared at me for a full five minutes, trying to process what I had just said. "...whatever. Let's just go." He grumbled, opening the car door and shuffling into the passenger seat.

I let out a loud sigh and slipped into the drivers seat, adjusting the mirror and shoving the key into the ignition. I drove the five or so blocks back to the house.

We both got out of the car and I ran through the front door, heading straight for my room. I heard the door slam and a loud thud, it sounds like he passed out on the floor. Well, at least I won't be bothered again for the night...

I grabbed my guitar and started playing a soft melody, humming along to the tune.

Looking out the window, all I see is a world full of potential.

And yet, I'm doing absolutely nothing.

I'm living a life without meaning, which can't even be considered a life at all.

You can't run away from your fears, and you can't run away from yourself.

You can lock away all your hopes and dreams in fear of getting hurt, or losing everything...

But what's the point?

Looking out the window at the once blue sky turned orange, I watch the sun go down, and the moon rise.

Just because your whole world is turned upside down doesn't mean the earth will stop because you did.

_Everything keeps going, and life goes on._

_All I ever wanted was to be a hero_

_A person that could be trusted._

_A person that someone could have faith in._

_A person to rely on._

_All I ever wanted was to be a hero._

_To make something of my life, to mean something_

_To be special._

_To be recognized._

_To be loved._

_All I ever wanted was to be a hero..._

_But I guess things like that just don't happen to people like me._

_And I will forever only be..._

_A dreamer._

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is wayyyyyyy different than the game, right? Right! I decided to take my own little spin off of the game, turning it into my own little story. Obviously, if you haven't played the game, I'll be writing this story in a way for you to understand it XD I decided to give Frey a back story, and I think all you Rune Factory 4 fans will like the story I've created.<strong>

**The song lyrics at the beginning are actually the opening of the game translated to English (well...at least I think that's what it is, according to Wikipedia) but the song lyrics at the end are all original and belong to me. But of course you can probably tell that based on how they totally suck XD**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


End file.
